A Day of Boredom
by flowerchild33
Summary: Set during the beginning of OOTP. Harry and friends find a way to lessen the boredom of Grimmauld Place. H/Hr/R/L/Gi/F/G


**This is not a new story, but a polishing of one of my earliest works. I have now been writing for a bit over a year and decided to fix a number of my early stories since I have learned a lot since I started. This story especially needed help due to my poor skills with dialogue when I began. The story is the same, but should be infinitely easier to read now. Thanks for R &R.**

o-o-o-o-o

Harry apparated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place with Mr. Weasley at his side. His trial for underage magic had just completed and he was acquitted. Thrilled with his good fortune, he rushed inside to inform his friends. He found Ron and Hermione first, then Ginny joined them, and finally Fred and George apparated into the room to hear Harry's news. Everyone was thrilled and Harry received several swift poundings on the back from the guys. While catching his breath, first Hermione and then Ginny embraced him happily. As he broke his hug from Ginny he tried to ignore the fact that Ginny had grown a lot in the previous months. She was delightfully curvy as they hugged and Harry had a hard time forcing his thoughts back to the present.

Everyone soon demanded a blow by blow account of the trial, but before Harry had gotten very far, Mrs. Weasley called all of them downstairs for a celebratory dinner. When they reached the kitchen, it became obvious that she had been preparing a celebration well before the actual outcome of the trial was known. As everyone filed into the kitchen, they were surprised to see Luna Lovegood sitting at the table already. Sitting next to her in robes of bright lavender was a man that Harry guessed must be her father. He was busy entertaining a bemused looking Remus Lupin with tales of his hunt for the trumpet horned snorkack. Luna greeted everyone enthusiastically and then introduced her father, Xenophilius Lovegood. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and the hereditary owner of Grimmauld Place, spoke up next.

"Xeno is the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix. His publication, the Quibbler, employs helpful sources of information and we are hoping it will also become a discreet method of information dispersal."

Sirius was about to go further when Mrs. Weasley stopped him with a withering look and muttered something about 'Order secrets'. Also at the table were Professor Snape (much to his students dismay) and Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks waved at Harry briefly before continuing to alternate her hair color with seeming indecision on what to settle on. After greeting everyone, Harry settled down for what smelled like all his favorite dishes.

Dinner was amazing as it usually was when Mrs. Weasley cooked and Harry stuffed himself on steak and kidney pie, but still managed two large slices of treacle tart to finish up the meal. By the end, he was tempted to ask Hermione to levitate him up the stairs back to his room so that he could avoid the climb. Before long, Mrs. Weasley bustled all the students off to their rooms, instructing Luna that there was an extra bed that had been moved in with Hermione and Ginny for her. As he left the kitchen, Harry had the distinct impression that some serious Order business was about to be discussed, but he was too stuffed and happy with the day's outcome to much care.

The next day saw all of the students once again recruited to help clean out the pests and remnants of dark magic from the old house. By the time lunch was served, all of them had had quite enough dust for one day. The house was also seeing quite a bit of Order traffic and they were once again sent up to their rooms and told to stay until they were instructed to come down for dinner.

Harry and Ron went to their room for a while, but after cleaning out his hastily packed trunk, Harry had nothing left to do.

"Hey Ron, I'm all done here, what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno, maybe go talk to the girls?"

This sounded as good as anything, so they began trudging upstairs. On the way, Fred and George popped out of their room, also bored senseless and wondering if Harry and Ron were up to anything interesting. They decided to follow and see what the girls were doing. Reaching the top floor, Ron knocked quietly on the girl's door. Luna opened it almost immediately and welcomed them in. The girls had been discussing the upcoming school year, but it was obvious that they were just as bored. Everyone went around the room trying to think of what they could do, but no ideas seemed agreeable to everyone. Suddenly Hermione suggested a muggle game. This got everyone's attention. Most of them had never played a muggle game. What kind of game could muggles come up with that would be interesting? Hermione quickly filled everyone in.

"The game is called Truth or Dare and these are the rules: One person is picked to start and then that person has to pick someone else and ask 'truth or dare'. The person chosen then has to choose between the two options. If they choose truth, they have to answer whatever question is asked with complete honesty. If they choose dare, then they have to perform whatever task is asked. Anyone refusing to answer a truth or refusing to do a dare has to pay by removing one article of clothing. Everyone playing has to start without shoes or socks so that those items do not count."

As Hermione finished her explanation, the twins began to grin maliciously. This game sounded like just their kind of fun. Luna immediately had a question though.

"How do you know if someone really is telling the truth?"

Fred answered this by quickly leaving and then returning from his room with a bottle of veritaserum. Everyone looked at him questioningly, veritaserum was not a standard school supply. Fred just mumbled something about 'product research'.

Everyone agreed to give the new game a try and footwear was quickly discarded as they all sat in a circle in the middle of the girls' room. It was decided that Hermione should start since this had been her idea. She glanced at her ginger haired roommate and grinned.

"I pick Ginny."

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked nervous.

"Truth or Dare?"

Ginny hesitated, then decided on truth.

"Okay Ginny, have you ever touched a boy below the belt?"

Fred handed her the serum, looking decidedly unsure. Ginny took a small sip and blushed before replying.

"Once."

Three Weasley brothers roared and immediately started demanding details. Hermione laughed and waved them off.

"One question only, now your turn Ginny."

Ginny looked around before settling on a brother.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

Ron's face looked pained. Harry thought he looked as if he was trying to push out a large turd.

"D..d..dare."

Ginny smirked.

"Okay, you need to go to that pile of dirty clothes in the corner, find the first pair of knickers, bury your face in it, and inhale the smell for one minute."

Ron's face went redder than his hair and he briefly contemplated refusing. Finally, he hauled himself up and went to the pile. He picked up a pink pair on top and shoved his face into them. His brothers began chortling and the girls were giggling while Ginny counted down the time. Ron was trying to put his mind elsewhere, but the smell in the underwear was lightly tangy and caused goosebumps to rise all over his body. Eventually time was up and he tossed them back on the pile, just a bit reluctantly. As he returned to the circle, Hermione laughed.

"Enjoy my knickers Ron?"

The twins howled and Ron whispered to Ginny 'just you wait'. Next it was Ron's turn and he looked at his smirking twin brothers.

"Alright Fred, your turn now, truth or dare?"

Fred stopped smirking and boldly replied 'dare'. Ron thought for a moment before grinning broadly.

"You need to strip down to your boxers, run downstairs to the kitchen where the Order is meeting, and race around the table twice before running back upstairs. You cannot apparate at any point."

Fred sighed, stood up and began to strip. Hermione tried to keep her eyes down, but at one point she glanced up and realized that Fred was becoming quite a man. Ron grimaced when he saw the glance. Fred had finished stripping and promptly went running out of the room. Everyone else popped up and followed, with Ginny pulling an extendable ear out of her pocket. As Fred continued down the stairs, Ginny extended the ear until it reached the door of the kitchen. At that moment, they heard the door open, followed by a series of screams and an indignant shout from Mrs. Weasley.

"Frederick Antigonus Weasley! What are you doing and where are your clothes? You are in so much trouble…"

They also heard Sirius laughing louder than they had ever heard as McGonagall let out an 'oh my'. The observers upstairs then heard Fred's steps as he made his way back. Ginny yanked the ear back up and they all fell back into the room, holding their sides and laughing uncontrollably. Luna seemed especially amused as she managed a comment between laughs.

"That was funnier than when my father fell into the swamp and four vordungs attached themselves to his bottom."

Everyone looked at her and started laughing even harder. Then Fred arrived back and began putting his clothes back on. He then collapsed to the floor with mutterings of 'payback'. With everyone settled, it was Fred's turn to pick.

"Okay my dear twin brother, truth or dare?"

George regarded him briefly and replied 'truth'. As George took a sip of serum, Fred looked a bit disappointed, then the look on his face became frighteningly malicious.

"Georgie boy, have you ever had a hot dream about a professor, and if so, who?"

George turned a similar shade to what Ron had been earlier, but the serum acted before his brain.

"Yes…McGonagall."

The room roared and George was looking murderous. Then the door opened and Professor Minerva McGonagall was standing there. George looked like he wanted to disappear into the rug. McGonagall immediately surveyed the room, stopping with her eyes on George as she spoke.

"I am most certain that I don't want to know, but you all really need to quiet down as we are trying to meet downstairs."

She then smiled at George, turned and left the room. Harry was holding his sides, trying not to make noise and was causing himself a good deal of pain trying to hold it in. Hermione quickly cast muffliato and locked the door.

"Should have done that sooner."

George looked at the pained looked on Harry's face and grinned.

"Alright, my turn, I pick Harry, truth or dare my boy?"

Harry immediately stopped laughing and chose truth. George thought for a minute and then decided.

"What did you dream about last night that caused you to wake up screaming so loud that Fred and I heard you?"

Harry paled. He hadn't confided in the twins about his scar burning and the strange dreams that seemed to connect him to Voldemort. There was no way he could answer that. Hermione and Ron looked sympathetic, but there was nothing they could do. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry, no, I refuse."

"Okay then, off with one item of clothing."

Harry groaned, he was wearing robes with nothing underneath since he had been hot earlier. Sighing, he pulled them over his head and rejoined the circle in nothing but his striped boxers. The laughter continued as Luna made a dreamy comment.

"Nice Harry. I see Quidditch is putting muscle on you."

The room became silent as everyone stared at Luna. She looked around in her usual airy, oblivious manner. Harry broke tension and decided to move the game along.

"Alright Hermione, your turn, truth or dare?"

Hermione chose truth and Harry contemplated before replying.

"How far did you go with Viktor when you visited him earlier in the summer?"

Hermione paled at first, then a blush began to creep up her neck.

"No, I refuse, that is none of your business."

Fred jumped on the response and leered at her.

"Okay then, start peeling."

Hermione groaned and removed her shirt, revealing a lacy cream colored bra. The boys gawked as she tried to cross her arms over her chest. Then Luna made another comment.

"Wow your breasts are bigger than mine Hermione."

The room went silent once again and Hermione was truly regretting that she had suggested this game. Wanting to divert attention, she moved on.

"Alright Luna, you are the last one left, so truth or dare?"

Luna replied 'truth' and took a sip of serum as Hermione posed her question.

"Are you attracted to any of the boys in this room?"

With no hesitation, Luna replied.

"Yes, all of them."

The room fell silent for a moment before Hermione took over again.

"Well, since everyone has had a turn maybe we should end.."

Before she could finish, Hermione was interrupted by Harry.

"You know, I was raised by muggles so I am also familiar with this game. I have only played it twice after school, but we had a rule on how it had to end."

Everyone turned and looked at Harry expectantly as he continued.

"The game ends after everyone has taken equal turns and a final triple dare is taken by the group."

"A tr...tr…triple dare?" Ron stuttered.

Fred had recovered by this point and replied whole-heartedly.

"Alright then, sounds good, so who picks the dare?"

Everyone looked to Harry as he explained.

"Well, the first of the three dares is initiated by the last person to take a turn. Then the person they ask goes next, and then the second person gets to pick a third. The couple of times I've done this, all three dares are agreed on and then performed simultaneously if possible."

Luna perked up and became excited.

"Well then, it's my turn now then, hmm, whooo, hmm, Hermione, yes. I dare you to lap dance both Fred and George at the same time for five minutes."

Everyone turned and looked at Loony Lovegood. Where had that come from? Apparently she wasn't as innocent as she seemed. Meanwhile, Hermione looked mortified while the twins grinned evilly. Unable to see a way out, Hermione resigned herself and nodded as she went next.

"Alright, my turn to pick the next dare. Harry you have to snog Ginny for five minutes straight."

All three of the Weasley boys began to object, but Hermione just replied with a 'fair is fair'. Next, Ginny spoke up to pick her dare.

"Okay, Luna, since you started this round, you get to finish it. I dare you to lap dance AND snog Ron for five minutes straight."

Luna smiled while Ron rolled his eyes and turned crimson. Taking over again, Harry picked up directing.

"Well then, let's wrap this game up, shall we?"

With that, everyone began moving toward their assigned partners. All of the game participants were so distracted as they moved around the room that no one heard the knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley waited, knocked again and then tried to open the door. It was locked. She tried alohomora, but to no avail. Realizing this crazy house's strange magic was inhibiting her spell, she went downstairs to fetch Sirius.

Meanwhile, the game participants had finished arranging themselves and Hermione set a timer to five minutes. Then she turned back to the twins, who were sitting side by side, and placed a leg around one side of each of them. Grabbing their shoulders for support, she began their lap dance, grinding down on each in turn as she rotated around. Soon they both had their eyes closed and were moaning. Despite herself, Hermione was enjoying it as well. She felt both of them harden underneath her and that thought gave her power as she closed her eyes, groaned and increased her speed. She was so lost in her rhythm, she didn't even notice when George grabbed her right breast and Fred grabbed the left.

Across the room, Ginny was leaning against the wall as Harry snogged her with great enthusiasm. She opened her mouth and soon their tongues were entwined. She had a brief thought that she really must thank Hermione for this dare and then she began to run her hands across Harry's bare chest.

Finally, in a third corner of the room, Luna was sitting in Ron's lap, grinding slowly while she kissed him. Hesitant at first, Ron soon gave in and started grinding against Luna as well, while moaning into her open mouth. The whole room was completely lost in their triple dare and the timer seemed to be running on forever.

Reaching the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley found Sirius in a deep discussion with Remus while Snape sat to their side and snickered.

"Excuse me Sirius, but I need your help with something."

Sirius looked up with a smile.

"Certainly Molly, what do you need?"

"Well, it's the large bedroom upstairs, I think the kids are playing a game and they locked the door and it won't open for me no matter what. I really need their help down here with dinner since we have extra people staying to eat. Since the house is yours, I thought it might respond better if you try the door."

Sirius chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, it probably will, let's go up and give it a try."

As he stood up, Remus decided this was curious and wanted to see as well.

"Hang on, I'll come up and see what the mischief makers are doing."

Seeing that Remus was going upstairs, Tonks also decided to follow. Finally Snape sneered as well.

"This could be good, let's see what Potter and his cronies are up to now."

In short order, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks and Snape all stood outside the door. They could hear absolutely nothing and Sirius assumed that after Minerva warned them earlier, they must have put a silence spell on the room. He drew his wand and incanted over the doorknob. It responded immediately and the door swung open. The couples inside remained completely focused on their dares and did not notice their sudden audience. Mrs. Weasley stood, looking very pale. Tonks was a shade of pink that nearly matched her hair. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Aha, an orgy, this house hasn't seen one in um…"

"Twenty years."

Remus finished the sentence and they both grinned at each other. Mrs. Weasley came to her senses and glared at Sirius and Remus who were trying not to laugh. She drew her wand and zapped Harry and Ginny apart first. Next, Ron went flying off of Luna. Finally, Hermione was thrown off the twins. Each of them seemed a bit stunned and didn't realize at first what had happened until Mrs. Weasley turned on cold showers over each of them. Sputtering, everyone began shouting and general chaos ensued for several minutes. Mrs. Weasley was not happy either to find that everyone had at least one article of clothing missing. She ordered the boys back to their rooms, told everyone to get themselves together, dressed and downstairs in ten minutes.

Harry and Ron arrived back in their room and immediately started drying off and changing. Nothing was said for a few minutes and then each turned and said 'WOW'. Ron still had a far off stare as he thought about Luna and what she had been doing to him.

"So much for innocent Loony Lovegood, huh?"

"Yeah definitely not so innocent." Ron replied dreamily.

Directly above them, the twins were in their room also collecting themselves and grinning like fools. George was the first to say what they were both thinking.

"I never would have thought Miss Bookworm Hermione would be that amazing."

Fred shook his head at his twin.

"Yes, we most definitely should get to know her more at school".

His twin agreed with a final statement.

"I definitely have a different opinion of muggle games now."

Fred and George both laughed as they headed out the door to meet their fate downstairs. As they left, they met the girls coming down the stairs from the third floor. Hermione blushed as she looked at them and then looked away, a bit embarrassed at the heat that was growing in her as she remembered what had happened. The group of them continued down another flight of stairs where they met Harry and Ron. Ron looked at Luna and turned scarlet. Luna seemed as unperturbed as usual and just smiled at him. Harry glanced at Ginny and then propelled himself down the stairs toward the kitchen while everyone else followed.

Reaching the kitchen, the seven teenagers were greeted by a furious looking Mrs. Weasley and most of the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry looked at Professor McGonagall and didn't realize that her lips could be that pinched. Then he glanced at Mr. Weasley and knew by the look he received that Mrs. Weasley had detailed him completely on what she had found upstairs. Harry wondered briefly if this was what impending death by torture felt like. Meanwhile, Kingsley, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks all displayed a range of worried looks. Mr. Lovegood sat to one side, reading a Quibbler sideways, apparently uninterested in current events. Snape was the only one who looked happy as he smirked at their impending doom.

Mrs. Weasley summoned seven chairs, carefully spacing each a foot apart and ordered them to sit. She then demanded an immediate explanation from each of them in turn. She warned them to not interrupt as she wanted to hear each individual account of what had happened. Before long the story of Truth or Dare was complete and Harry noticed that Sirius was trying very hard to not smile. Having finished her inquisition, Mrs. Weasley then summoned her husband, Mr. Lovegood and Sirius to a corner for a conference. The seven accused stayed in their chairs, each feeling that they would prefer to face a hungry Horntail instead of Mrs. Weasley. Several minutes later, the parent conference in the corner ceased and Mrs. Weasley returned to deliver the verdict.

"Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, your father and I have discussed your punishment. You will each be denied your first two Hogsmeade weekends this year. I also wanted to ban the twins from two Quidditch games, but your father has pointed out that that would be punishing innocent members of your team. Hermione, your parents aren't here, so I cannot issue any punishment to you now, but I will be sending them a letter explaining what happened upstairs. Luna, your father has decided that you will not be allowed to take your Spectrespecs to school this year so you will not be able to hunt for nargles."

As she repeated the last, Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and all present could tell that she wasn't happy with this 'punishment', but had no control over Luna's parenting. Mrs. Weasley then continued.

"Finally Harry, Sirius is your guardian and your punishment has been determined by him. You are to de-doxy the last closet in the house by yourself."

Mrs. Weasley also did not seem too happy at this, but shrugged her shoulders and finished her speech.

"Finally, I must tell you all that what I saw upstairs was very disturbing, and not just as a parent. You are all too young to put yourselves in such compromising positions. I know I have discussed this with my own children, but I hope all of you realize that at your age allowing passions to get out of hand can be very dangerous."

Six pairs of eyes stared at the floor, all except Luna who stared off at a corner, blissfully unaware of the embarrassing speech being directed at her and her friends. Next, Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"I want you all to know that I agree completely with Molly in this matter. Six of you are Gryffindors and will be under my care when school starts again. I do not want to hear the vaguest whisper that anything of this sort is happening again or I will have Dumbledore implement additional punishments. As for you Luna, I will also be informing Professor Flitwick about what has transpired today."

Everyone except Luna blanched at the mention of Dumbledore and then Mrs. Weasley began again.

"Now, you all are to move the chairs back into their usual positions and help with dinner, which has now been delayed by your foolishness."

With a collective sigh, all of the accused hurried to comply. As Harry began peeling potatoes the muggle way, he stole a quick glance at Ginny from across the room. He would take a closet of doxies any day in exchange for the few minutes of bliss they had experienced earlier. Then he saw Mrs. Weasley watching him and realized that doxies were the least of his worries.


End file.
